Rescued
by Rolling Rising Waves
Summary: Harry Potter's 5th year of Hogwarts has just ended. He is stuck at the Dursleys and his health is declining due to a lack of food and rest. His magic is keeping him alive, but magic isn't all-powerful. However, the magic of the Wizarding World isn't the only force of nature. Sometimes, a little inter-dimensional travel is required to set things right. OC. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1: Caught in the Night

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, was locked inside a tiny room. His window was nailed shut and he was laying on a threadbare cot. He was soaked with sweat. His stomach growled loudly.

Remus Lupin, werewolf, classified as a Dark creature by the Ministry of Magic, member of the Order of the Phoenix, was crouching outside the Boy-Who-Lived's house, keeping an eye on him. Harry had come outside for five hours the day before, pulling up weeds in the garden. At one point, Harry had taken off his shirt to cool off in the sweltering weather, and Remus could count his ribs from twenty feet away. Remus had continuously brought his complaints to Dumbledore, but he had dismissed them.

 _Harry's fine_ , he had said, waving one hand, _he's probably being punished for something._

Remus disagreed. He knew there was something going on in that house. If his suspicions were correct, and they usually were, the Dursleys were abusing Harry. However, he was powerless to stop it.

Sirius would have known what to do. The fun-loving ex-Marauder always had a few tricks up his sleeve. As Mad-Eye Apparated in for his shift, Remus left, knowing his next shift was at midnight.

Remus Apparated behind the bushes to relieve Dung from guard duty. Dung quickly vanished, probably looking for some new black market deal. Remus rolled his eyes and crouched behind the gate, watching Harry.

Harry turned back and forth on his bed in an uneasy sleep. His mind kept replaying Sirius falling through the Veil on a loop for the entire night. Something told him he was dying, but at this point, he would welcome death. Maybe someone else could finish off Voldemort.

Remus peeked around the gate, watching Harry toss and turn. He knew something had to be done, the boy was suffering in there.

Suddenly, he heard the bushes rustle. His hand slowly creeped down toward his wand. As it neared the handle, he was abruptly flung backwards and slammed against the gate, his hand too far from his wand to discreetly grab it.

Remus gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. He swallowed and blinked a few times, trying to breathe. When the world came back into focus, he was met by a pair of large silver eyes, set into a face that was barely a few inches from his own. Silver hair was pulled back into a braid, which cascaded down the back of the white catsuit the figure wore. She- for Remus now realized he was pinned by a female- wore silver gloves and high silver boots. Her gaze was intense, her eyes flicking over his face. Remus held still, too nervous to make a move. Eventually, the woman spoke.

"Hello, Remus," she said in a cultured tone. "Why aren't you helping Harry?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Escape

Remus had to swallow a few times before he was able to speak. "Who are you?"

She laughed. "Me? I'm Victoria Williams, Interdimensional Time Traveler Extraordinaire, General of the Association of Aura Users, or the AAU. You're Remus Lupin, werewolf, though neither me or my elite team care. We honestly think it's kind of cool. We know some werewolves who can transform on command and retain control of their minds. I can get you some treatments if you want.

"But anyway, back to my original question. Why aren't you saving Harry from that trash pit?"

Remus gulped. "Dumbledore says-"

"I don't give a DARN what Dumbledore says! Those blood wards would be stronger if he lived with you and Sirius. I need to get involved." Victoria released Remus and stepped back, rubbing her face.

"But, Sirius-"

"Yes, yes, fell through the Veil. He's not dead, though. I'd prefer to tell the full story with Harry present, but without Dumbledore. Saves time, and I don't like to repeat myself. Stay here. I'll get Harry and handle the blood wards." She turned to leave, but Remus grabbed her shoulder, voicing complaints.

Quick as lightning, she twisted Remus's arm behind his back and pinned him against the wall. She spoke in a soft but deadly voice. "Remus, I'm considered a Muggle by the Wizarding World because my magic is not like yours. Mine is entirely different. However, I could single-handedly take on the Wizarding World and win, maybe with a little help from my second-in-command. Do _you_ think you can stop me?"

Remus gulped. Victoria released him and stepped out from behind the gate. She stomped up the path and banged on the door.

Vernon answered. "What do you think you're doing, banging on the door in the night? Disrupting our sleep? Who do you…" he trailed off as he took in Victoria's outfit. "You're one of the freaks, aren't you?"

Victoria's smile was feral. "My name is Victoria, not ' _freak_ '. I'm here for Harry Potter. Step out of the way unless you want your intestines strung up like Christmas decorations."

Vernon's face purpled, but as Victoria raised her hand she withdrew a silver knife from its holster Remus felt his heart stutter, silver being one of the only things that could kill a werewolf. The knife had a pearl-encrusted hilt and was both beautiful and deadly. Remus and Vernon could both tell that if they crossed Victoria, she could gut them like a fish.

Vernon stumbled out of the way as Victoria entered the house. She let the knife fizzle away as she unbolted the locks on Harry's door. She pulled it open gradually and peered around the corner. "Harry?"

A pair of green eyes appeared in the doorway. "Who are you?" With her enhanced vision, Victoria could tell Harry had a white-knuckled grip on his wand.

"I'm not a Death Eater, I'm a friend of Sirius and Remus. My name is Victoria Williams. I'm here to get you out of this trash pit."

Harry pushed the door the rest of the way open. "How did you find me?"

"Could I explain some other time? I'm not brushing you off, I just don't know how safe this place is. If you're worried about Dumbledore finding out, you can stop worrying. I'm going to transfer the blood wards to 12 Grimmauld Place. You and Remus can live there."

Harry's face brightened. "Sounds good. I'd do anything to get out of here. Just give me a minute to pack."

"Not necessary. Here-" Victoria waved her hand and the cupboard under the stairs opened. The remainder of Harry's few belongings floated out and glided into Harry's school trunk. The stuff he had managed to smuggle out of the cupboard flew in also.

At Harry's expression of alarm, Victoria quickly explained. "My power isn't based off of a magical core like that of the Wizarding World, so the Ministry is unable to pick up anything I do. Don't worry, you won't be getting your wand snapped tonight." Victoria grabbed the trunk and walked into the entrance hall, Harry following close behind. Petunia was now out of bed, clutching Vernon's arm in fright.

"I'm taking down the blood wards here so Harry can find a better home. I'm not evil though, so I'm raising new wards to keep the Death Eaters from finding you. However, any future acts of evil from this family will bring those wards crashing down. For example, abuse. Tread softly."

Victoria turned to Harry. "Ready?"

Harry hesitated, then nodded. "Ready."

Victoria offered Harry her arm, and he took it. With the trunk floating behind them, the twosome walked out the door and down the walk, straight to where Remus was.

"Harry, I assume you remember Remus Lupin. Remus, I'm very sure you remember Harry. Take my arm, please. I'd prefer to keep you out of limbo, since I already need to go fetch Sirius. Way more trouble than it's worth honestly, Limbo's quite stressful…"

With both men gaping at her, Victoria felt for the seam in the world and stepped through. She left the in-between dimension and appeared inside Grimmauld Place with her two passengers in tow.


	3. Chapter 3: Saving Sirius

"Hmm," Victoria said, glancing at the dirty walls and floor. "This place needs a good cleaning. Dobby!"

With a crack, a house elf appeared in front of Victoria. "General Williams called for Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby, and call me Victoria. Can you clean this place up a bit?"

"Dobby would be happy to clean for Gener- Victoria."

Victoria smiled. "Thanks Dobby. Remus, Harry, let's go to the dining room." The two men unwrapped themselves from Victoria and took seats around the table. Victoria slipped into another one and steepled her hands in front of her.

"So, time for my backstory. I already know everything about you two. I was born in 1993. By 2015, I was almost done with my degree in genetic modification. I realized the human DNA was incredibly close to producing incredible powers. With a few controlled mutations of my genes, I was able to get this power. For two years, I trained vigorously, practicing time travel, teleportation, interdimensional travel, and combat. In 2018, I decided I wanted to help out some in various dimensions, so I have been hopping around, trying to fix various messes.

"My power works through the manipulation of my aura. All organisms have an aura, and my specific genetic mutations allow me to control it. Mine takes the form of white light, which can do crazy amounts of damage. Wizards and witches, on the other hand, don't manipulate their auras. They have magical cores, which they use by forcing their power through a wand. Wandless magic is when you shove that power through a part of your body instead of an external part. Am I making sense so far?"

Both Remus and Harry nodded, trying to wrap their minds around a 25 year old time traveler trying to help the universe.

"So, why are you in this dimension? I mean, I know we have Voldemort, which is bad, but what are your goals?" Harry asked, ignoring Remus's shudder at the name of the Dark Lord.

"Well, first of all, I want to save Sirius. Wait-" Victoria raised a hand to silence the two men as they raised complaints along the lines of "Sirius is missing" and "Sirius is kind of, you know, dead". "The Veil is not a death sentence. Rather, it is a portal into Limbo, a sort of dimension where time doesn't pass. It is the space between life and death. Due to my genetic manipulations, I can function in Limbo for a very short period of time. It is long enough, though, to save Sirius.

"Second, I want to get Sirius a trial, then work on tracking down Voldemort's Horcruxes. A Horcrux is a fragment of soul that will keep someone alive when they die. This is why Voldemort didn't die when he was struck by his rebounding Killing Curse. There is one, for example, in Harry's scar. And yes, I can remove it. I also want to get Sirius a trial, capture the remaining Death Eaters, and help Harry claim his title and become Lord Potter. Any questions?"

The room was silent.

"Okay. I have set up the wards to recognize 12 Grimmauld Place as Harry's home, with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin as his guardians. Is this suitable for everyone?"

Remus and Harry quickly nodded.

"Good. I'm going to enter Limbo and get Sirius. Dobby, when you finish cleaning the house, please set up a bed and meal for Sirius." Victoria stood, pushing her chair back.

Harry found his voice. "When will you be back?"

Victoria paused. "Maybe an hour? You two can catch up in the meantime. See you soon!"

And with that, she ripped a hole in spacetime, stepped through, and sealed it behind her.

Remus and Harry stared at where Victoria had been standing only a few seconds before.

Remus located his voice first. "Nice to see you again Harry."

Harry stood and hugged Remus. He had missed his father's friend. "I'm so glad you came when you did. What have you been doing this summer?"

Remus froze, then the words came pouring out of him. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, the Order's been guarding your house the entire summer, and now it's mid July, and none of us did anything, and the Dursleys were treating you terribly, and you almost died, and I didn't do anything because Dumbledore told me not to, and it took Victoria showing up to bring me to my senses. I'm a monster." Remus put his head in his hands.

Harry hesitated, then lightly touched Remus's shoulder. "Do you want me?"

Remus stood, his breath coming in harsh gasps as tears filled his eyes. He grabbed Harry in a fierce hug. "Of course I want you, can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course. Can you leave the Order, though?"

"Definitely."

The twosome stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, feeling happy just knowing there was someone who was willing to forgive them and liked them whether they were a "Dark creature" or the "Boy-Who-Lived".

Victoria raced through bodies frozen in various positions, searching for the face of Sirius Black. Luckily, she could open a portal anywhere in Limbo, so she could spend her short amount of time looking for Sirius, not trying to backtrack.

It seemed like too short of a period as the world began to slow down and thicken like water. Victoria quickly searched for a few more seconds, finally laying eyes on someone who looked like they had just fallen through an arch. She reached for the body, feeling Time slow down, entrapping her. She made contact and, grasping his arms tightly, ripped open a portal and dived.

Remus and Harry had retaken their seats when they saw the air open up again. Victoria stumbled through, tightly squeezing the arms of an unconscious man. She gasped for breath.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, standing and dashing over to where he hung from Victoria's hands like a rag doll.

"Wait a minute," Victoria warned, scooping Sirius into her arms. "He's unconscious right now. Since time doesn't pass in Limbo, the Stunning Spell hasn't worn off yet. Dobby, have you made the bed?"

"Dobby has prepared a nice place for Lord Black," came the response. Removing Sirius's wand from his now loose grip, Victoria followed Dobby into another room.

A king-sized bed was made up inside. Victoria set Sirius down and placed his wand on the cabinet next to the bed. She then noticed the torn shoulder of Sirius's robes and drew her knife. She cut away the fabric as Remus and Harry entered, revealing an angry red cut that was trickling blood. Victoria ran her hand down the cut, ignoring Remus's gasp of shock when the cut instantly healed. She waved her hand and Sirius was then wearing clean robes. She tapped her hand to his forehead and stepped back as he gasped and sat upright.

"Where's Bellatrix? Let me- wait-" Sirius realized he was in bed and his wand was missing. A woman in a white catsuit was standing off to the side. "Who are you?"

A choking sound made him whip his head to the right. Moony and Harry were standing there, tears running down their cheeks. "What happened?"

Harry gasped and ran forward, hugging Sirius tightly. "I thought I lost you."

"What's going on? Why… why are we in 12 Grimmauld Place? Who's that?" Sirius asked, gesturing toward the woman at the foot of the bed. She stepped forward.

"Hello Lord Sirius Black, I'm Victoria Williams, Interdimensional Time Traveler Extraordinaire, General of the Association of Aura Users, or the AAU. I'm the one who brought you out of Limbo and back to this dimension."

"Is that how you greet everyone?" Remus asked. Victoria turned away from the open-mouthed Sirius and looked at Remus.

"Why yes, Remus, this is how I greet everyone. Sirius, if you'll eat this-" Victoria grabbed the plate Dobby had prepared- "then I'll bring you up to speed. Remus, Harry, here's your food. Dig in."

After Sirius had finished eating he looked at Victoria, his mouth hanging open. He had really missed out on a lot.


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting Horcruxes (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of J K Rowling's characters. However, I do own Victoria Williams.

 **Chapter 4: Hunting Horcruxes and Administering Justice, Part 1**

"Okay, so what are you planning to take care of first, Victoria?" Harry asked after Victoria had finished her narrative.

"I want to get Sirius here a trial and remove the Horcrux in your scar. Also, there is a Horcrux in this house. I'd like to take care of that one too."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Sirius cried, looking at Victoria with disbelief. "In this house?"

"Uh huh," she said, then paused. "It's a locket with an 'S' on the front. Harry, if you open it in Parseltongue, I will stab it with a basilisk fang."

"From the stash you keep on hand?" asked Remus, joking around.

"Yes, from my stash. It's nice that you're keeping up." Victoria turned away from Remus and led the group out of the room. In a cabinet, they found the locket. Victoria levitated it out and set it down on a clear spot of the floor.

"Now, Harry," she commanded, seeming to pull a basilisk fang out of thin air. Harry made his strangled hissing sounds and the locket opened. Green mist started to form shapes, but Victoria quickly stabbed the locket before they could assume anything definite.

"Two down, five to go, counting that diary," Victoria said, speaking over the strangled scream coming from the locket. "Don't worry Harry, there are less violent methods to remove Horcruxes than stabbing your forehead with a basilisk fang."

Harry nodded, looking relieved. "When will we be doing mine?"

"I was thinking right now, if that's okay," Victoria replied, waving her hand. A soft chair appeared. "Sit there; the scar will break open if I do this correctly."

"If you do this _correctly_?" Harry asked, nervously taking a seat.

"That's right. Okay, I need to paint some blood runes, so if you could hold still…" Victoria drew her knife and made a cut on Harry's left palm. Using a paintbrush which seemed to have come out of nowhere, she drew runes in blood on Harry's face and the backs of his hands. "Let's see here… _Animam meam de tenebris dominus ab hoc puero_."

The blood runes began to glow red. A pulsing was heard in the background as the runes grew brighter. The pulsing sped up, faster and faster, until-

Harry's scar split open and a mixture of blood and black ichor ran down his face. The runes flaked off and faded to nothing. The pulsing ended. Harry was barely conscious, his breath coming in short gasps.

"Did it work?"

"Seeing as his scar split open and the darkness bled out, I would say yes, Sirius, it worked."

"Good point, Victoria."

"Thanks, Remus. Now, how about we move Harry to bed?"

The two men agreed. Remus lifted Harry into his arms and carried him to the bed that Sirius had recently occupied. Harry dropped into unconsciousness.

"Okay, seeing as it is two in the morning, I think we should all get some sleep. How about downstairs at ten, and I'll call an emergency Wizengamot meeting then?"

"Wait, you're not a member of the Wizengamot," Remus said, "so how will you call a meeting?"

"I have my ways."

"Specific."

"Shut up, Sirius."

Victoria walked down the stairs, already dressed and ready to leave. As this was an important meeting, her hair had clear crystal beads and white feathers braided into it.

Remus was sitting at the kitchen table squinting his eyes. He still wore his dressing gown and was on his third mug of coffee. Sirius was bouncing around like a crazed toddler, excited with the prospect of a clean record. Harry was trying to keep Remus from pouring himself a fourth cup while eating his breakfast.

"Did Dobby make breakfast?" Victoria asked, opening the hall closet door.

"Yes, and he did a fine job of it, too," Harry replied. He grabbed the coffee pitcher and removed it from the room. "No, Remus." He received a growl in return.

"Okay, who's coming with? I was thinking everyone to show support, but if anyone wants to stay behind, I won't judge." She removed a silver cloak from the closet and put it on, turning in the full length mirror.

"I'm coming," Harry said. Remus quickly seconded that. Victoria shoved him upstairs, bemoaning how late he would make them.

"The meeting's at eleven. We're lucky I can teleport us all, the Floo Network is backed up to Africa."

"Really?"

"NO Sirius, Africans gave up on using flu after they discovered the powder is highly addictive to elephants. Do you have a brain?"

Eventually, everyone got dressed and came downstairs. Victoria looked over their outfits with a critical eye and, pronouncing them satisfactory, grasped their arms and ripped a hole in spacetime.

The foursome stood in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Victoria had used a slight glamour to make Sirius invisible because a dead mass murderer walking around a government building would be a moderate cause for alarm. Even so, Victoria's silver and white appearance drew many stares. They walked over to the visitor's desk.

"Name and present your wand for examination," the wizard at the desk said.

"Remus Lupin." He presented his wand.

"Harry Potter." He presented his wand.

"Are you really?"

"All my life."

"Anyway, I'm Victoria Williams, Interdimensional Time Traveler Extraordinaire, General of the Association of Aura Users, or the AAU, and I have no wand."

The wizard frowned. "You must have a wand, unless-" his mouth dropped open- "are you a Muggle?"

The atrium fell silent. Everyone turned toward the visitor's desk, waiting for an answer. For a few seconds, no one said anything. Then, Victoria began to chuckle. She then exploded into full-blown laughter.

"I don't possess your brand of magic, so yes, by your definition, I am a Muggle," Victoria said, still trying to get her laughter under control. "However, because of my unique circumstances shared by only a few others in the entire universe, I have significant power to make mincemeat of everyone in the Atrium at once. That's if I gave all of you a fifteen-minute head start. So, I think I have sufficient power to be given a badge. If you find this explanation unsatisfactory, I can give you a demonstration. I'll try not to kill anyone."

The now pale wizard quickly printed the badge and waved Victoria through. Victoria then altered the glamour so that only the one wizard could see Sirius.

"This is Sirius Black. He does have a wand, though any attempts to steal it or snap it will be met with equal force by me. Give him a badge." The wand was actually Sirius's original from pre-Azkaban. Victoria had managed to reassemble it through a very complex chant, much to Sirius's excitement.

The wizard hurried to comply. The group of four was soon piling into the lift and rushing toward the Wizengamot chamber. They slid inside and found their seats at a side table just as the clock struck eleven.

"I now bring this session of the Wizengamot to order," Albus Dumbledore said. As Chief Warlock, he was in charge of beginning the meeting.

Sirius quietly growled until Victoria elbowed him.

"I would begin this meeting with a listing of the agenda, but as I received the notice from Madam Longbottom, I will let her explain why we are here."

Madam Longbottom quickly stood, confusion on her face. "Albus, my letter was from Lucius Malfoy."

Pandemonium ensued as each member of the Wizengamot pointed to a different member as the sender of their notice. This continued for several minutes until the sound of a cannon blast brought everyone's attention to the front.

Albus Dumbledore peered at the woman in white over his half-moon spectacles. "Excuse me miss, this is a closed session of the Wizengamot, so therefore-"

"Actually, Albus, I have every right to be here," she replied in a cultured voice, "as it was I that sent the notices."

The noise again grew to a crescendo until a white flash of light brought everyone's eyes back to the speaker. One of her elegant hands was raised, as it seemed the light had come from her.

"Thank you. Now, I am assuming all members of this body are wondering who I am, though I am assuming none of you would think to read my nametag. I am Victoria Williams, Interdimensional Time Traveler Extraordinaire, General of the Association of Aura Users, or the AAU. I am here to bring several lapses of this body to your attention and hopefully help resolve the Voldemort problem once and for all. Please, don't start screaming like irate toddlers again, for I have the agenda." She waved her hand at the wall at the back of the chamber and a single line of text appeared in curly white print:

Give Lord Sirius Black a Trial

"Lord Black, if you could step out here please."

The woman waved her hand again as Sirius stepped from the wings to stand in front of the gobsmacked Wizengamot. Dumbledore was the first to find his voice.

"Miss Williams, this is incredibly illegal-"

"It is General Williams, Albus, and until you decide to address me correctly, I shall not give you that honor. Second, Lord Black never got a trial in the first place, and he is prepared to testify under truth serum."

"I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, do swear on my magic that I have not taken any form of antidote to Veritaserum in a time that would make it affect this trial. I also swear I do not have a natural resistance to Veritaserum. So Mote It Be!"

The chamber again erupted into pandemonium. Victoria, completely unfazed, teleported Albus' chair to behind Sirius. Thus causing the defeater of Grindelwald to fall to the floor in a most undignified manner. Grumbling to himself, He-Who-Has-Way-Too-Many-Names hauled himself up. Glaring at the resident time traveler, he conjured an obnoxiously cushy chair and carefully settled himself into it. There he sulked, sucking on a lemon drop he pulled from seemingly nowhere.

"May we begin? I've enlisted Auror Shacklebolt to administer the truth serum and ask the questions. And to answer your… comment, we could say… Albus, as an owner of citizenship in Great Britain, my rank of general allows me to call a Wizengamot meeting. Auror, please come forward."

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked toward Sirius from the wings of the chamber. He gave Sirius the truth serum and walked him through the dreaded Halloween and confrontation with Pettigrew afterwards. Kingsley then administered the antidote.

"Is there anyone here who doubts the innocence of Sirius Black?" Victoria asked, locking eyes with many in the chamber. "Albus, would you like to make the announcement, or shall I?"

"I shall, _General_ Williams," Dumbledore replied, putting as much contempt into Victoria's title as he could. "I declare Lord Sirius Orion Black a free wizard."

Sirius stood from the chair beaming widely. He wrapped Victoria in a hug, which she laughingly reciprocated. Harry and Remus ran over and joined in, until there was a nice group hug in the chamber of the Wizengamot.

Victoria broke free first, grinning broadly. "I do say, Sirius, you're quite welcome. Let's head out of here."

The foursome locked arms and headed toward the door.

That was when the world dissolved into madness.

"Avada Kedavra!" someone shouted as a jet of green light shot toward Remus. Victoria threw out her arm and a metal spike shot out of the floor, stopping the Killing Curse before exploding. With a flick of her wrist, Victoria moved the shards of metal to create a physical barrier between the three men she brought to the Ministry and the rest of the chamber.

Victoria flicked her wrist again, and a javelin of white light hit the now-revealed Death Eater in the shoulder, pinning him to the chair. Blood dripped down the Death Eater's arm and stained the chair cushions.

The Wizengamot was silent.

Another flick of Victoria's wrist and the sleeves of all the Wizengamot members split open, revealing a few more Dark Marks. Victoria waved her hand and silver chains appeared, securing them to their chairs and pinning their wand arms to their sides.

"Hmm," said Victoria in a soft but deadly voice. "What to do?"

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I'm surprised how many people are reading it. I'm going on vacation for the next week, so I won't be able to post. This chapter and the next will be all for next week. Hope you enjoy! -RRW


	5. Chapter 5: Hunting Horcruxes (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of J K Rowling's characters. However, I do own Victoria Williams.

 **Chapter 5: Hunting Horcruxes and Administering Justice, Part 2**

Victoria paced along the chamber floor as the Wizengamot watched. Remus had been lowered to the ground by Sirius and Harry. His near miss with death had left him weak in the knees.

"See, I shouldn't be in this position," Victoria said, still pacing, "but I do have to ask. Why in the BLAZES would you let _Death Eaters_ serve on the Wizengamot?" Her voice built to a crescendo until it echoed loudly in the silence of the room.

"I've already memorized names and faces, so if this lot isn't heading through the Veil or locked up in Azkaban next time I'm at the Ministry, I'll take care of it myself. Madam Bones?"

"Yes, General Williams?" the startled Head of the DMLE replied.

"Please make sure justice is served." Victoria walked over to the three men and helped Remus to his feet. "Au revoir."

And with that, she ripped a gap in spacetime and helped her new friends back to their house.

Victoria brushed off her cloak and hung it up in the hall, looking for any stains. She then walked into the dining room where the other three in her party were seated. Dobby had prepared lunch, so Victoria eagerly sat down and began to eat.

"Okay," Victoria began when no one else struck up a conversation, "I would like to begin basic conditioning and weapons training for you all. I'll let you pick your weapons because I can handle many. Sirius, you're incredibly out of shape from being in Azkaban so long. I'll probably make a spatial gap to create a nice training field for us. Sound good?"

"Um… What's a spatial gap?" asked Sirius. "I've never heard of one of those before. Is it a new type of room?"

"Oh, no," said Victoria. "It's basically a gateway into something that doesn't take up any space. For example, after I open the doorway, you could walk around the side and nothing would be there. It's sort of like those tents that are bigger on the inside than the outside."

The threesome nodded, understanding.

Sirius had another question. "Why do we need conditioning? With a wand, I can take on anyone."

"Arrogance gets you killed, Sirius. I could take you down with only 10% of my power channeled toward speed and physical strength."

"Let's fight, then. Five galleons I beat you."

"Deal."

Victoria led them into the drawing room where she grasped open air with both hands. She dragged her hands left as though she was opening a particularly stubborn sliding door, revealing a nice grassy space with a track running around the edge. A few chairs were propped up facing the middle of the field.

Harry and Remus took their seats while Victoria and Sirius paced off. "I'll give you the first spell Sirius," Victoria called. "Also, don't hold back. I can regrow limbs and quickly repair major arteries."

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe you can-" Sirius cut off his sentence and fired two blasting curses and a stunner in rapid succession. He saw Victoria dodge and was bringing his wand around to bear when he suddenly felt his back hit the ground and his nose explode in pain.

When he blinked the spots out of his eyes, he saw Victoria standing over him with a single high-heeled boot at his throat. The other one was resting on his sternum.

"Ta da!"

"Good job, Victoria!"

"Most impressive."

"Can you get off my organs now?"

"Thank you Harry, Remus. Fine, Sirius."

Victoria stepped backwards and pulled Sirius to his feet. "See?"

"Yes, I see. Please heal my broken nose."

Victoria placed her hand on Sirius's nose with a feather-light touch and pushed power through her hand. Sirius's nose glowed faintly and stopped bleeding. She handed him a wipe that seemed to come out of nowhere. "There's blood all over your face."

"I'm quite aware." Sirius wiped off the blood and touched his nose with his fingertips a few times, marveling at the unbroken skin. "How did you do that?"

"Break your nose? I hit it with my fist, and-"

"Victoria."

"Oh, you mean how I healed your nose. My power comes from genetic mutations, not a magical core. For you, it would be a form of nonverbal wandless magic. You need to command your magic to heal the injury through your hands. Anyway, I think we'd better start the run. You can't hate me until the first hour is up!"

"Victoria, I hate you."

"Shut up Sirius, we've only been doing this for half an hour. Be a man… Well, or a woman, because my second-in-command is much more fit than you are."

"Shut up, Victoria."

Sirius groaned as he stumbled to the ground. "Help!"

"What happened?" Victoria asked as she walked over to Sirius.

"My leg…" Sirius groaned some more as he tried to straighten his leg. Victoria laid a hand on it and Sirius sighed as the muscles relaxed. "Thanks," he gasped.

"You're welcome," Victoria replied, pulling him to his feet. "Let's stop for today. I'm going to work on my weapons training."

Remus and Harry stumbled away. Sirius followed, muttering something about a long soak in a bathtub and a bottle of firewhiskey.

Remus turned and watched from the doorway as Victoria summoned a belt of daggers. A thin wooden rod also appeared. It was wedged into the ground and extended up for about six feet.

Pivoting on one leg, Victoria threw eight daggers in rapid succession, making a line going straight up the rod. Victoria walked to the side and made a noise of disgust. From Remus's position, it seemed one of the daggers barely hit the rod, though the others were in a straight line.

Victoria looked up and smiled at Remus when she saw him watching her. She grabbed the daggers and walked away from the pole again. Remus left the spatial gap in search of some of that firewhiskey Sirius mentioned.

Over the next two weeks, the foursome trained every morning. Eventually, Sirius could run for an entire hour without cramping. Victoria also showed them how to use various types of weapons, like daggers, swords, and sabers.

Victoria sat at the dining table, flipping through a book of curses. She found one that severed the victim's Achilles tendons and pinned their arms to their sides, stopping them from running away. She bookmarked it for the next day's lesson and looked up as Remus sat down. He looked slightly peaky. Victoria frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sliding the book aside.

"Full moon's in a few days," he said, looking down at the table.

"Do you have any Wolfsbane?" she asked, biting her lip when he shook his head. "I can bind you, or we can try to make some. It may be too late for it to make a difference, though."

"Do you have any methods of binding that would keep all of my limbs intact?" he said, trying for a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Oh, I'll be taking off soon."

"What?" Remus asked. "You're leaving us?"

"Oh no, not permanently," she replied, beaming at him. "I'm heading to a different dimension where they've figured out a way for werewolves to control their transformation. I was going to get some information about the process. I've heard the procedure is very painful, though you only have to go through it once. Are you interested?"

Remus swallowed. "Of course!"

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can. Make some sandwiches or something for lunch." Victoria usually did the cooking, though Harry would help if he wasn't working on his summer homework for Hogwarts. "Bye now!" Victoria stood up from the table and traveled through spacetime.

Remus sat at the table, lost in thought. No more painful transformations… no more seclusion at the full moon… no more pre- and post-transformation sickness…

When Victoria got back, Sirius and Harry had joined Remus's quiet vigil at the dining room table. Glancing at the clock, Victoria realized it was after 10 pm. "Hey everyone. Remus, you ready? I have the DNA codes."

Remus swallowed and took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Sirius, Harry, you coming?"

"We're going to support Remus," Sirius replied. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Okay. We'll need to travel between dimensions. My laboratory in my home dimension is quite good. I'll need it for the experiment. Grab hold."

The three grabbed Victoria's arms and they slipped through a crack in the world.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm going on vacation next week, so this chapter will be the last one until I get back. Hope you enjoyed! -RRW


	6. Chapter 6: A Different Kind of Werewolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or any of J K Rowling's characters. However, I do own Victoria Williams.

 **Chapter 6: A Different Kind of Werewolf**

Remus blinked. They now stood in a large white lobby. Various tunnels led to different wings of the building.

"By the way, we're underground," Victoria said as she ushered them into a hallway labeled "Transformations".

"In here," she said, leading them into a room about halfway down.

Inside, there were few pieces of furniture. In the center of the room, there was a table with straps on it. A computer system was against the wall and an IV tap was near the table.

Seeing Remus's expression, Victoria said, "The straps are just so you don't hurt yourself. This is going to be very painful, since I need to alter your genetic sequence."

Harry realized something. "Is this what you did?"

"Basically," Victoria admitted. "Though I had to run the changes on myself, so I coded a robot to monitor the computers."

Victoria went to the computers and powered them up. She had explained all about 21st century technology to the threesome, so they knew what she was doing. Victoria slipped on a lab coat and used the retina scanner to unlock the computer.

"Remus, if you could remove your shirt, please? I need to strap on some electrodes," said Victoria. Remus did as asked, deciding to leave his pants on. "If you could lay down on the table."

Remus swallowed and took a deep breath, looking towards Sirius and Harry.

"You've got this Moony," said Sirius.

Remus laid down on the table. Victoria strapped his wrists, chest, and ankles to the table. She then secured various electrodes to his body. "I'll be telling you what I'm doing as I do it. This is to monitor your vitals. And this-" she pulled out a USB drive- "has the genetic sequences on it. Basically, I'm going to alter your werewolf genes to match another type of werewolf, which I will refer to as the Omega werewolf for sake of discussion. The previous type will be the Alpha werewolf. The sequences are very similar, so this shouldn't be nearly as painful as it was for me."

Victoria plugged in the IV and secured a long tube to the side of Remus's neck. She then plugged in the USB drive. "Ready?"

Remus nodded.

Victoria pressed the spacebar.

Remus was floating through darkness.

He felt his chest, face, legs. He had no straps on him anymore. The electrodes were gone.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud. His words faded away into the darkness.

It was very peaceful there.

Remus didn't know how long he drifted for.

"Remus."

"W- who's there?"

"Remus."

He turned around. A figure stood a short distance away, glowing faintly. Remus didn't know how to move in the darkness, so he just willed himself to move closer to the figure. The distance shrunk until they were practically nose-to-nose, but the figure's features were still impossible to make out.

"Remus, wake up."

Remus gasped, trying to sit up with a jolt. He couldn't move. Panic set in until he looked around. Right, he was on the table of Victoria's laboratory. He took a few deep breaths. Victoria's face appeared over him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked anxiously. She bent over to remove the straps. "Easy, easy. Don't sit up too fast."

With great effort, Remus pulled himself upright. All of his muscles ached. Victoria wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped him limp over to a chair. Remus collapsed in it, breathing heavily.

"Here, let me do a diagnostic scan," Victoria said. She placed a hand on his forehead and looked through him to something beyond. Seconds passed, then she removed the hand.

"You'll be fine in a few days. Your body just needs to get used to the changes. If the pain doesn't go away by the end of the week, let me know." Victoria pulled up another chair and sat across from him. Harry and Sirius scooted their chairs over too.

"So, how does this work?" Remus asked. "When do I transform?"

"Okay, so the Omega werewolf allows you to transform into your combat form at any time. You'll have fur here-" Victoria indicated her hands and the outside of her arms- "and you'll notice your normal hair is much thicker. You'll also live much longer. Like, probably around 200+ years."

Remus blinked. "Are there any… specific advantages to this type of werewolf?"

"On the full moon, you'll enter your wolf form like you always have. However, there won't be any transformation sickness, you'll keep your mind and the process is painless. The Wolfsbane Potion will not be needed for any of these benefits. You can assume your combat form at any time. Also, the combat form is incredibly powerful. Your strength is off the charts and you'll now produce a visible aura. It is much weaker than mine, though, so only very basic attacks. Your skin is now almost impossible to break. You would need an incredibly powerful cutting curse to hurt the Omega werewolf. Only another werewolf could cut through your skin, but only minimal damage would be done. Got it?"

Remus sighed. "Basically. How do I assume the combat form?"

"We'll need to work on that. It would probably be easiest if I can locate the power in your body and then show you how to use it. I'll also give you special training for your aura. Again, it won't be as complex as mine."

Remus nodded again. "What now?"

Victoria bit her lip. "At this point, Albus knows Harry's missing and you're no longer showing up to Order meetings. I have a feeling he'll be showing up tonight, and my feelings usually turn out to be right. However, Remus, your body won't be able to handle the interdimensional shift until tomorrow. So, you'll have to stay the night. I can show you your room. Harry, Sirius, I'll take you back to handle Dumbledore. Also, Remus?" Victoria turned away from Harry and Sirius to look Remus in the eyes. "If you find your power tonight, don't transform until I'm there. You need to train to stay stable in your combat form and your cells haven't gotten used to the new genes yet."

Victoria led the threesome down the hallway and showed Remus his room. "I recommend you stay here. If you need anything, press that big silver button on the wall and tell the bot what you want. Say 'call Victoria' if you need to contact me."

Remus watched as Victoria grabbed hold of Sirius and Harry and stepped through a rip in the world. He sat on the bed, crawled under the covers and fell instantly asleep.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. The next few chapters are practically ready to go, so I'll be updating a lot in the near future. Also, I've been working on some other story ideas, so I'll be working on a few stories at once. Luckily, I have a lot of time on my hands, so everything should be updated fairly frequently. Bye! -RRW


End file.
